verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Champions
The Champions, or "winrars", are the vermin who have won a tournament. Tournament Host and Vermin Fight Club Tournaments 1st Tournament *Lewdragon 2nd Tournament *The Faucet 3rd Tournament *Arsenal Spider 4th Tournament *Owntron 5th Tournament *Blorf 6th Tournament (2v2) * Team Snibbety Sneb **All Claw Carl **Hell Nephroptera 7th Tournament *Brontosoreass 8th Tournament *Mr. Ultra Rare Mats 9th Tournament (3v3) *Team Gizmo Bros. **Active Pointer **Love Machine **Basset Hound 10th Tournament *OP Cash Whale 11th Tournament (Back Alley Brawl) *Mitemare 12th Tournament (Moralfags vs. Edgelords) *Team Cuties with a Cause **Guppsiah **Paladook **Lucy **ZaDemaizer 13th Tournament *Mr. Nice Fly 14th Tournament *Charred Beast 15th Tournament (2v2) *The Hero's Journey **Hero King of Swords **Bookshelf Brigade 16th Tournament (3v3) *Team Dragonforce **Ruuuuuuuzzzz **Giga Spiral **Argentavis Magnificens 17th Tournament (5v1 Kaiju) * Bullet Hell dab on the deniers 18th Tournament (Halloween Special) * Team Witching Hour ** Megumisa ** Midnight Sniper ** Satana ** Wizorb * Vertebrex 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * The Lord of Misrule 20th Tournament (Mooks vs. Bursts) *TBA TH Burst Tournament (Bursts) * No More Heroes Nelly WarCraft/Hee-Host Tournaments WC Tournament 1 * Sike-Out Sniper WC Tournament 2 * Skulltaro WC Tournament 3 *Son-of-Blorf WC Tournament 4 (2v2) *Team Multiplying Water Fuckers **6 Frogs **All Shot Johnnys WC Tournament 5 *DJ Badbone WC Tournament 6 *Ignita WC Tournament 7 (3v3) * Team Psy Guys ** Waking Talent ** 2intelligent2furious ** Yokomo WC Tournament 8 * Young Flagon * A Scorpion * Shapebot WC Tournament 9 * /OUR/ Tourney featuring Skeleton Scorpion from the Shin Megami Tensei™ series WC Tournament 10 * Skullegendairy WC Tournament 11 * Noice. WC Tournament 12 (2v2) * Team isGREAT ** Yerdunkid ** JayJay's Butterfly Adventures 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Bone Cold WC Tournament 13 * Whitehart WC Tournament 14 * Kayyayslay WC Tournament 15 * Redcap the Wonderful WC Tournament 16 (2v2) * Team Eyeballers ** Clingy Elder Thing ** Green shit with a bunch of eyes WC Tournament 17 * Dinoswordus MK3 WC Tournament 18 (3v3) *TBA RPG Tournaments RPG Tournament 1 * Sigillium RPG Mini-Mook Tournament 1 * Meteor RPG Tournament 2 * Flailshell RPG Tournament 3 (2v2) * Team Throwback Boys ** Billionaire Brian ** Mr. Hanson Beest 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Jolly Holly 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Virulent Battle Tournaments Virulent Tournament 1 (2v2) * Team Geometric Gespato **JorbPG **The Tutoribros Virulent Tournament 2 (2v2) * Team Aqua ** Buckemomo ** Swansong Virulent Tournament 3 (4v1 Kaiju) * Team Hired Help ** Eternal Hatefowl ** Swordoom ** El Vejigante ** Balrug Virulent Mook Tournament 1 * Conk the Clearcutting Motherfucker 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Virulent Tournament 4 (2v2 Burst) *shitty meme *Chuckles Flash Tournaments Flash Tournament 1 * Puff Puff Suck and Cuck Flash Tournament 2 * Pieder Flash Tournament 3 (Bursts) * Pomf * Gaiadame 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Wind-up Clockductor Flash Tournament 4 *Titanebrae Ace Tournaments Ace Tournament 1 * Tohsdshot Ace Tournament 2 * Can-O-Mawnster Ace Tournament 3 * Badass Ace Tournament 4 * Steve 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Cinder Brock Ace Tournament 5 * AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE Dungeon Tournaments D-Host Tournament 1 (1v1v1) * Rockster D-Host Tournament 2 (1v1v1) * Asteri D-Host Christmas Rumble (1v1v1v1v1) *Flash/VFC bracket Duel Tournaments Duel Tournament 0 * Pastalavista Duel Tournament 1 * No More Heroes Nelly OFWMPRSLAHOAPCG Duel Tournament * All I want for Christmas is (You) Duel Tournament 3 * crash bandicoot Duel Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Heaven & Hell ** Pixior ** Clamity Gnaw Tournaments Gnaw Tournament 1 * Crack Frost Gnaw Tournament 2 * Towelgeist Gnaw Tournament 3 * Montari 2600 Gnaw Tournament 4 *Champion Chuckya Gnaw Tournament 5 * Chapodactyl GBA Tournament 1 *Team Watersports **Hosedra **Cupfriend **Torthunder GBA Tournament 2 *Team Wasteland Wanderers **Redneck Roy **Shotgunner **Oversized Outlaw Eager Tournaments Eager Tournament 1 * Magecoat Eager Tournament 2 (2v2) *Team Bullet Hell 3 **Super Gatling USA **Ballistic Batter Munch Tournaments Munch Tournament 1 * Champions of the Kid's Table Munch Tournament 2 * Perfect Fuck Hell King Toaster Tournaments Toaster Tournament 1 * Groovemancer Postrush Redemption Tournaments PR Tournament 1 * Smelly Swamp Lady PR Tournament 2 TBA D13 Tournaments D13 Tournament 1 *Subhumana D13 Tournament 2 (3v3) * Team Unlikely Heroes ** Poppy with A Fucking Hammer ** SUPER Climax Hero ** Maegis D13 Tournament 3 * Spyolk (Full Mentlegen) D13 Tournament 4 (2v2) * Team Thunderstorm ** Dyrathror ** Thundervern D13 Tournament 5 (1v1-2v2-4v4-8v8) * Slammo Umu (and everyone on their side of the bracket.) Thread Killer Tournaments TK Tournament 1 *Nutyo Frendo Collaborative Tournaments 19th Tournament (Christmas Special) * Jolly Holly (RPG Bracket) * Wind-up Clockductor (Flash Bracket) * The Lord of Misrule (VFC Bracket) * Cinder Brock (Ace Bracket) * Bone Cold (WC Bracket) * Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion (VBH Bracket) 21st Tournament (2v2) (Valentine's Day Special) * Team Emotional ** Funniest Valentine & 「NAPC」 ** Ikuuuu Misc. Tournaments 0th Tournament * Doublecup Minicup Tournament * Phancussion Castle Tournament * Claw2000 Oats Tournament * Gun Ray Bloxxer Tournament * Gargantualadin Category:Winrar Category:Browse